The Knowing
by Vampire Wings
Summary: On a rainy day in Forks, Washington the town gets some new additions. The Cullens! What happens when Bella recognizes what they are instantly. Well, let's find out. Hey people, wrote this a while back and decided to publish it. Read and Review. ON HIATUS.
1. Enter Vampire

**Chapter One**

_**Enter Vampire**_

One look at them and I knew. It was obvious. Well it was to me at least. They were vampires. The new kids from Alaska the Cullens they were vampires. No one else new this though for I am the only one who knows that vampires even exists. The only reason I even know is because I am sharp for my age and on a trip to Italy I ran into the Volturi.

_**Flashback**_

I am an inventor so I was messing with a few things trying to see if I could make something that made the person super strong, fast, and have impenetrable skin. Also I soon learn that it can disguise my scent to smell like anything I want. It is just a device that you can were as any different type of jewelry. You can ware it as a necklace, bracelet, ring, or even as a hair clip. So I put on my "necklace" and went on a tour by myself of this castle. It turns out that it was basically a trap for humans to come in so the vampires can feed on them.

As soon as I realized this I did my best to get the others out of there as safe as possible. Though as hard as I tried I could only get two people out of there they were the only adolescents besides me. A little baby that could be no older than a few months and a two year old, who will hopefully think this was all a bad dream, though even better not remember it at all for he was asleep when I found him curled up in a tight ball with headphones on blocking out the sound. (Don't ask me why a two year old had an iPod but he just did) I got out of there as fast as I could.

Knowing I couldn't tell the police the truth about what happened or risk them throwing me in the nut house I told the officers that I found them in a side ally alone and that I wasn't sure if they were even related. Don't worry they ended up with some of their family that lived there, it turned out they were related. Cousins to be persist.

Well later on I was walking in the streets of a market looking for a souvenir to bring back home since I was leaving the next day. I had just bought a shirt with the Volturi sign on it, some shoes that can only be bought here, and a painted carving of a blond, pale man when I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a shadow showing from around the corner. I walk into the ally curiously to see a man with a very uninterested expression on his face looking at me through unhappy eyes.

"Who are you," I asked in Italian.

"I am Marcus and I have come here to bring you back to the castle." He replies in fluent English.

"Why, might I ask would you want me to come back to that place?"I asked him.

"Because you have no choice but to come with me." Marcus replies.

"Fine I will come but let me grab something first okay?" I say to him thinking of my necklace and some hair spray along with a lighter for protection. (**a.n. DO NOT DO THAT AT HOME**)

"Fine, but make it quick." He said emotionlessly. I hurried into the hotel we were staying at grabbed my things and ran out. "Come with me, will shawl take the back entrance." He told me.

"Um, not to be rude but how did your skin get so translucent (I LOVE THAT WORD!)?" I asked him.

"I stayed motionless for too long and stayed without sunlight for too long." He said walking into an ally.

"I can change it back to normal if you like." I told him.

He looked up and surprisingly he looked intrigued. "That would be lovely my dear." said Marcus. I opened my backpack and got out an electronic glove. The glove gives off an electromagnetic field that makes his skin go back to the way it was. As my hand passes over him his skin goes back to normal, looking healthy and none see through. He looked about thirty or forty, very handsome too.

"Oh good, that's better." I say. "Not that you didn't look good before but you look better now." As I said this the glove that I had just taken off dissolved into nothing. "Oh darn it and that was my last pair too. I cannot seem to get them to work more than once."

He looks into a piece of broken glass and gives a sort of half smile though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you young one." Marcus tells me.

"So since I helped you would you tell me what you are?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine, I am a vampire not the kind you see in movies most of that stuff is fake." He tells me.

"If the reason why you need to take me back to that castle is because I escaped earlier you don't have to worry I won't tell any human about you being a vampire if you don't tell anyone about me." I told him.

He looked thoughtful. "Fine, I won't tell if you don't I my brothers don't even know you escaped I just told them I was going for a walk since it was cloudy. Goodbye my dear friend Isabella." He turned around and walked off.

_**End Flashback**_

So I was worried when I saw five vampires walk into the school but for some reason I knew they were different. Maybe it was their eyes or maybe I was just crazy. Who knows anything is possible.


	2. Meet the Vamps

_**Disclaimer:** forgot to do this last time. I do not own Twilight. I wish i did but i don't. I only own the plot of this story._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Meet the Vamps**_

I walk into first period Gym. This was one of my favorite classes for I am somewhat good at sports. I am especially good at them when I am wearing my "necklace" which I am. I walk out of the lockers to see the new kids sitting in the bleachers. They looked like they were talking.

Coach Clapp came out then and started class by making the new kids stand up, introduce themselves, and say something about themselves. The pixie like on was up first.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I love shopping." she said. The curly blond was up next.

"Hello, I am Jasper Hale and I like to play baseball." Jasper told us and as doing so he looked like he was in pain. Up next was the big burly curly brown haired on.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen and I love to play video games and play sports with my family." he said quite loudly. Next was a very beautiful girl with blond wavy hair that came below her shoulders.

"Hey, my name is Rosalie Hale and I love to work on cars and shop." she tells us. I look up to see a god like boy with bronze colored hair that looked messed up in the most perfect way. I felt my cheeks heat up so I looked back down.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I love music and to play sports with my family. Also I am fluent in a couple of languages." I felt my heart quicken when I heard him speak and without thinking I spoke up.

"What Languages?" I asked looking straight into his golden eyes. His eyes seemed to widen slightly when he looked at me.

"Um, let me think, Spanish, Greek, German, Japanese, and a few others." he told me.

"Okay you may be seated now," Coach Clapp interrupted. "We are doing an obstacle course today class. You have to run from here to the other side of the gym, run back, do ten push-ups, then run to the rope climb and climb to the top, come down then go under these plastic pads doing the army crawl, do fifteen pull-ups, run to the soccer balls and make it through the hoop, and then run back here. Got it good. "First up Isabella Swan, I want to see if one of our new kids can beat our best athlete in school." I blushed at that. "So Emmett you're up." He had this weird smile on his face that looked like a clash between a goofy grin and a smug smile.

We got up to the starting mark and sense it was only fair if I was going up against a vampire I turned my necklace on. Coach Clapp blew her whistle and we were off I ran to the other side of the gym and back then I went down on my hands and did ten clapping push-ups. I went up the rope climb and back down. Ran to the army crawl and hurried under. When I came out the other side I did the fifteen pull-ups. I ran to the soccer balls and kicked it through the hoop on the first try. I ran back to the start and mad it five seconds before Emmett did.

I looked up to see Emmett with a sour face and the other Cullens looked shocked. Then suddenly they were laughing. "Good job Bella, it looks like you still are undefeated." the coach smiled at me.

"Wow I shocked five vampires that has to be a record." I muttered where only they could hear me. They looked at me stunned. "Man, did it again." I giggled. The bell rang then and I hurried to my next class, Spanish. I didn't really need to take it because I was fluent in all languages. I sat at my seat in the back and put in one of my headphones and plugged them into my iNet. I invent most of the iPods that are sold. This was my latest invention. It got internet connection anywhere, could hold up to 1,000,000 songs, had games on it, can be used as a phone, and you can download videos onto it. Also for some strange reason I decided to put an x-ray on it. I like to invent new and useful things. It's fun to do.

As I settled on the song La Loba I looked up to see the bronze haired one and the pixie like one, Edward and Alice, walk in. The only seats were the seats on both sides of me. I quickly picked my stuff up and put it in a neat pile in front of me. They came to sit on either side of me. Alice looked right at me and asked "Will you come over to our house later to discuss some things?"

I shrugged "Sure, my parents won't mind. They don't live with me. They have to work in California. I have to do something first though okay?"

"Okay um so what is your name again?" Edward asked in his oh so beautiful voice. I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his hand it looked like he was struggling with something too.

"Um my name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella."

"It is nice to meet you Bella." Edward and Alice said together. The teacher started talking then and the school day went by fast from then on. I went out to my car. The car that I had decided to drive today is my favorite. I made it and I call it the V-Vamp and it has a black paint job with swirling gold and silver, it also sparkles when the sun hits it directly. The doors lift up and as I drove out I saw the Cullens staring at it with wide eyes. I stopped in front of them and rolled down the window.

"Oh, by the way I am going to need directions to your house." I told them.

"Um, okay I will text you the directions." said Alice in her perky hyper voice.

"Kay, bye." I rolled the tented window back up and drove to my house. It was in the forest at the edge of Forks.

I grabbed a SB Vortex case and headed back into the forest after putting on some more "jewelry". I planned on looking at some hot springs that I found the other day. As I came up to the springs I saw I flash of blue light and then I heard a baby crying. I started to run to the source of the crying. I finally reached the baby he is just laying there crying. I rush over to him and pick him up. I gently sway him back and forth until he stops crying. He was clutching a note in his small hand and I gently pick it up as I sit down. It reads.

_**Dear whoever finds this note,**_

_**Please take this baby to his mother Esme. I do not know if she has found another husband but please take the baby to her. Also give her the other note. Tell her I am sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt her as I did. What I did was unforgivable, but I was so angry when she left me and I wanted her to hurt. So I gave the baby, who I found out was named Daniel Allen Platt, a drug that makes him seem dead. He was not really dead. **_

_**When I found out Esme killed herself because of it I was devastated and wracked with guilt. I found a way to stop the babies aging until I found a way to give him back to his mother. Daniel is two weeks old. He won't age until he is reunited with his mother. Please take care of him, treat him as if he was your own until he is reunited with his mother.**_

_**Thank You,**_

_**Charles Evenson**_

I stared done at the little baby in wonder laying there asleep in my arms. Under the blanket I could make out a tuff of caramel blond locks. He yawned and stared up at me with wide blue eyes. He rushed back to my house remembering I had to go over to the Cullens. Carrying Daniel in my arms I went up to the attic to get out a baby carrier to strap onto my back and a baby bag. I went to the store and bought some clothes, diapers, and some toys. I even found a place that sold nursing milk (**milk from an actual human mother)**. I put some of the stuff in the baby bag and the rest into a room I was thinking of making into a room for him. I grabbed one of my "jewelry" pieces that turned out to be an ankle bracelet. I put it on him to protect his smell from the vampires and make his skin and body tougher.

I also grabbed my journals of creatures that I have studied and put them in another vortex case next to my SB Vortex Case. After that I left following the directions that Alice texted me. It seemed to be about twenty miles from my house. I came up to a beautiful Victorian style home in the middle of a large clearing. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Not a second later the door was open and I saw Alice standing there.

"Hey Alice, I hope you don't mind but I found this baby and I couldn't just leave him at home." I said pointing at the small child sleeping on my back.

"That's fine my sister and mom love kids." She replied beaming over my shoulder at him "I look over her shoulder to see the rest of the Cullens in the entryway.

The older looking blond male stepped up and said, "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He motioned towards a sweet looking woman with a heart shaped face and caramel hair. "I believe you have met our children at school?" he questioned.

"I'm Bella and yeah I did." I replied.

Esme stepped up and asked, "What is the baby's name and what do you mean you found him?"

"Well I was in the forest when I found him he also had a note. His father said that he was sending him to his mother." I looked at her for a second then something clicked. "Hey, before you got married was your last name Platt?"

She froze and so did everyone else. "Ye-eee-sss it was. Why do you ask?"

"Well the note said that the babies name was Daniel Allen Platt. Also his dad was named Charles Evenson if that helps." I told her. They all stood there frozen and I worried if she would be mad at me for talking about it.

"Daniel, my little Daniel," she whispered. She looked at the child who was now asleep in my arms and reached out seemingly as if wanting to hold him.

"Do you want to hold him? Maybe he is yours." I asked her.

She nodded fiercely and reached for him. I handed him over to her and her eyes shone so happily that I did not have a doubt in my mind that the child wasn't hers. Carlisle spoke up his voice shaking a little bit and his eyes shone so happy for his wife. "Thank you Bella I do recognize the child. You could never know how grateful we are. He is Esme's baby." He walked up to me and gave me a tight loving hug which I returned.

"I am glad to help. That is what I like to do. It makes me happy to see others happy." I said smiling at Esme who was cooing softly too little Daniel. "Though I hope you will allow me to see him often. I have grown quit fawned of him in the little time since I found him."

Esme looked up at me and said, "Of course you will be allowed to see him. If it wasn't for you I would not have my son at all."

"Thank you Esme. Oh I just remembered that a letter was with him when I found him." I said handing her the envelope containing the two letters in it. She slowly opened them and read them both, she looked upset, happy, sad, and most of all she was glowing with the contentment of having her son back.

"Thank you Bella so much," she said coming over to where I stood and gave me a tight one armed hug.

"You're welcome," I said hugging her back.

Carlisle stood next to me and said, "Not to interrupt but we have some things to discuss."

"You're right Carlisle and what would you like to ask me first?" I questioned him.

"Well first let us go and sit in the living room okay?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him and they walked me to a beautiful room with one wall made completely of glass. "Your home is beautiful," I complemented.

"Thank you, I designed it myself. I love to decorate homes." Esme said smiling a radiant smile.

I sat down on one of the love seats and the others sat down too. "So what would you like to know?" I asked them.

"Well I would like to know why we cannot smell either you or Daniel's blood?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh, well I invented these pieces of jewelry that can make it where our scents are changed. It only blocks the smell of the blood." I replied smoothly.

"Is that what the anklet on Daniel is?" asked Esme.

"Yes, the anklet is also made so his skin is tougher and will not break easily. It is easy for a baby to scratch himself or get a paper cut." I told her.

"That is very interesting. Another thing though is how did you learn about vampires?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"Now that is a very interesting story. Well at least it is to me. I was on a trip in Italy when I found out." The Cullens stiffened when they heard Italy. "I was going on a tour of a castle while my parents went shopping." The Cullens where now statues. "They brought our tour group into a room. I was in the middle of everyone when they started to feed on us. No one could smell my blood because I had my "necklace" on," I said lifting my necklace up. "I tried to escape and I came by two little kids. One was about two years old and the other could have been no older than a few months. They were the only other kids in the group. I grabbed them both and ran out the door and up a couple of floors of stairs. I took the two little ones to the police telling them that I found them wondering by themselves. They ended up with some family that lived there."

"Later that day I was looking for some souvenirs. I had just bought a wooden carving I believe," I stopped talking a looked a Carlisle closely and let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Emmett.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the carving and handed it to him. "This is what I find so funny." He looked at it once and burst out into a roar of laughter.

"I'm confused ," said Jasper.

" I just realized that the wooden carving that I bought was of Carlisle." I told him. I looked over at Carlisle who had a small smirk on his face. The younger Cullens burst out in laughter. It took awhile but they eventually calmed down.

"Okay can you continue with the story Bella?" asked Alice.

"Sure, okay as I said I was souvenir shopping when I thought I saw something sparkle from the corner of my eye. When I went to see what it was I met one of the three Volturi brothers. I think I was lucky that I got the non-crazy one and not the people collector or the guy who loves violence."

"I returned Marcus's appearance back to the way it was before he went into deterioration. He let me free because of that and he also told me what he was. He comes to visit sometimes. I feel sorry for him though. I think he is very lonely without his mate Didyme. I am actually working on how to bring her back." I told them. They stared at me in a shocked silence. Edward was the first one to break free of the shocked trance they all were in.

"Wow that is just wow." Edward said.

"I guess it is but it is a normal life for me. Things are always crazy in my life." I told them. "I looked down at my phone and noticed how late it had gotten. "Oh I must be going. It is getting late. Also it looks like Daniel needs to go to bed too." They looked at the small baby in Esme's arms and smiled.

"I bought some stuff for him. I can bring it over real quick." Before they could say anything I had already rushed to my house grabbed all of the stuff and was back in about a second.

"H-how did you do that?" stammered Rosalie.

"The same way I beat Emmett at the relay." I told her holding up my necklace. I said good-bye and left. I would come back tomorrow and talk to them some more since tomorrow was Friday.


End file.
